Daisy Jacinta
About Daisy... Daisy was born to Misty and Hank Jacinta, a peace-loving and nature-loving family. Misty and her husband were eager botanists, trying to experiment and create plantlife on ADVIVO. They were eager to bring back the natural balance brought about by plants. However noble their cause, they were considered strange and weird in ADVIVO for their obsession and fascination with greenery- but the couple didn't care; they went about their endeavours and continued with their experiments. Authorities kept close eyes on them- not that it was illegal to use plants, but at first they thought that the plants was an excuse to grow and keep their own drugs. After a few spot checks, which the couple gladly agreed to, it was clear that the couple were clean and drugs would not be an issue, they still continued the spot checks, just because the couple were weird. Misty gave birth to Daisy at the age of 40, quite old and rather strange, but it was no matter, the baby was fine and so was the mother. Daisy, like her parents took a similar obsession to plants- but where Misty and Hank were doing it for science, Daisy took a more spiritual stance. She called plants and animals "God's children", and wanted to help every single living organism within her power. Misty gave birth to Daisy at the age of 40, quite old and rather strange, but it was no matter, the baby was fine and so was the mother. Daisy, like her parents took a similar obsession to plants- but where Misty and Hank were doing it for science, Daisy took a more spiritual stance. She called plants and animals "God's children", and wanted to help every single living organism within her power. However, when a socialite girl spewed some harsh words regarding her parents, it was the last straw. She was twenty, and her parents had spent about forty years dedicating their lives to this, without standing up for themselves. She lost it, punching the girl and kicking her. She was extremely uncharacteristic but more importantly- detained. The authorities came and restrained her but that was when she realised what she had done. Naturally she resisted arrest- another crime- pleading for a just trial, which only made it worse. She was sent down to Earth. Earth wasn't too bad a punishment for her. Daisy was able to live among the plants and made it her duty to look after the plants. It was no surprise when she recieved the title, "Swamp Girl" from her fellow prisoners. Daisy remains her calm, airy self but still has her dark side when provoked. Daisy is naturally calm and generally does not care what people say about her. She appears stupid, if not crazy- but she knows that people think this about her. She's extremely intelligent but won't show it, won't give them the satisfaction. She does pack in quite the punch, as recounted by the poor girl who insulted her parents in Advivo. daisy3.jpg American Horror Story S03E05 Burn Witch Burn 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 2739.jpg daisy4.jpg '+'Warmhearted, Sincere, Passionate '''-'''Timid, Vague, Obsessive Category:Females Category:Prisoner Category:Second Assembly Category:Sonofapollo Category:Characters